


The World's Worst Gift Giver

by Jellybeankelley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybeankelley/pseuds/Jellybeankelley
Summary: Hermione hates any holiday were gifts are exchanged because Ron is so bad at giving them. She privately thinks he may be the world's worst gift giver. What will he give her this year. Oneshot.





	The World's Worst Gift Giver

The World's Worst Gift Giver

Hermione loved the holidays. All holidays really but she absolutely adored Christmas time.

The ground was covered with frost, and the branches had a thin layer of snow on them. Icicles built on the tips and needles of the bare trees reflecting the cold sunshine. The trees were decorated and all of them looked so beautiful shining in the candlelit halls. The air smelled like Christmas cooking; cookies, candy, turkey, and stuffing all filled the air, and made her mouth water. All of her closest friends, and family would be together on Christmas day this year. They were all going to Godric's Hollow for dinner. She couldn't wait for Christmas Day to arrive; family is what the holidays are all about.

There was however, one thing she dreaded.

It had happened every year since her first at Hogwarts.

Ron would buy her a gift.

Hermione would have to open whatever horrible gift he had gotten her this year, and tell him how much she loved it without betraying anything of what she thought across her face. It was getting harder, too. The longer she and Ron dated the more he could read her expressions.

She dreaded getting gifts from the man who loved her. It just sounded so stupid and petty when she said it to herself. Some people were all alone this holiday, and had no gift to look forward too. The war had seen to that. She shouldn't be so down about it. It really was a childish thing to be upset about it in the grand scheme of things.

Its not like Ron had any idea how she felt. Harry really probably didn't either, and Ginny, if she knew, hadn't said anything about it. She was a very good friend that way.

Then she would have to put it somewhere in her flat so that when Ron came over he would be able to see that she loved it. She needed to get a special shelf just for all the crazy things he had gotten her.

There were more than a few things that would have to sit on that shelf. It would need to be a really big shelf. Preferably located in a very dark corner of a very dimly lit room.

One year for her birthday, Ron had bought her a three foot tall stuffed giraffe.

The following Christmas, he purchased a ceramic giraffe to go along with it.

Why? What could she have possibly said to make him think she liked giraffes that much? They had never been to the zoo together, and the most conversation she could remember having about the animal was that she had always liked the African savanna painting that had hung at Hogwarts. At least she was pretty sure there was a giraffe in that painting.

Then there was the yodeling music box. How did Ron manage to find a yodeling music box? Who makes yodeling music boxes? She got that gift because she stuck up for a Hufflepuff girl, who said she was a gift yodeler, when some Slytherins were making fun of her. It was still beyond her understanding that someone thought that was a boast worthy talent to have. However, they were Slytherins so...

The globe was also completely strange. Ron had given her a globe a few birthdays back. On first sight it was a really nice gift. Ron told her that he was giving her his whole world. The sentiment was cheesy, but it made her smile nevertheless. However, she had a good look at it, she wondered where he must have gotten it. She had the sneaking suspicion it might have been from the trash. I mean, it still had East and West Germany, not to mention the U. S. S. R. Where did you get a globe like that anymore? Perhaps he was shopping in the resale stores she introduced him to for his Muggle-worthy clothes.

Over the next few Christmases or birthdays, she managed to get at least four copies of every Jane Austen book ever written. Ron must have kept forgetting he had already purchased these books because he gave her The Complete Works of Jane Austen for both her birthday and Christmas in the same year.

The worst by far was last Christmas, when he tried to buy her clothes. He bought her gift a few weeks before Christmas, and walked around looking very conceited about something. When the day came, Hermione open a large package from Ron. Before she opened the box she thought to herself that it was to large for books or music box and too small for another giant stuffed animal. When she opened the box, her mouth dropped open. She was lucky that Ron took the expression for one of loving the gift.

He had bought her bright pink fuzzy pajamas, complete with bright pink fuzzy slippers. Hermione didn't know what to say. It was like a pink version of Hagrid's really ugly suit they had seen him in on a few occasions. The worst part was the itching. Ron insisted that she try them on, and while he did get the size right, the fuzzy material made her itch and scratch. She had bright pink patches on her skin after about ten minutes in the pajamas for the following two weeks.

Then Christmas Day came and she wasn't going to see Ron until she got to Harry's and Ginny's house. This meant she would have to open her gift in front of all of the Weasley family, and some friends. Hermione had a knot in her stomach.

The Hollow was warm, and inviting as always and when she reached the top step she didn't even have to knock. Kreacher opened the door for her.

"Happy Christmas, Kreacher," Hermione said.

"Happy Christmas, Miss," Kreacher replied.

Kreacher helped her with her coat while Winky came and relieved her of some of her packages. Hermione loved seeing the two of them. They were so happy with their situation. They lived with Harry and Ginny, but they were more a part of the family than a servant. She had brought them a gift for their new home. Harry had insisted on turning the large broom shed in the backyard into a small house for the two elves. They looked so happy that you couldn't help being filled with the spirit of the holiday.

She came in, and was greeted by everyone. Hugs were passed out and "Happy Christmases" exchanged. The whole Weasley family was there, along with Andromeda and Teddy. Hermione was shocked to see Dudley in the corner looking nervous, but talking with George just the same. The two people she didn't see were Ron and Harry.

Hermione started when Ginny came up behind her, "What awful gift did my brother give you this year?"

Hermione made a face at Ginny.

Ginny made one right back.

"Nothing so far, I haven't seen him yet. Do you know where he is? I haven't seen Harry either."

"They are both upstairs. I have no idea what they are up to. Ron came in and basically dragged Harry up the stairs. That was ten minutes ago. I hope I don't have to go looking for them," Ginny told her.

Hermione didn't have long to wonder where Ron was at that moment because she was swallowed into the crowd and after talking to everyone she went off to help Winky, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny in the kitchen.

She didn't see Ron until dinner. They sat together but they didn't have much of a chance to talk.

Ron was strangely quiet. He talked to most of the other people sitting by them but not to her. Hermione didn't know why. His ears were all red too. That was a sure sign that something was wrong. She hoped that he wasn't upset about anything but looking back over the last few days she couldn't think of what would have happened.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were cleared, everyone went into the living room and sat around the tree. Mr. Weasley was going to pass the gifts out.

Everyone was seated and chatting happily, thanking for gifts and receiving thanks in return. Winky and Kreacher both thanked Hermione for the quilt and matching shams she had made them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley loved the wooden picture frame Hermione had her father make for them. There were spaces enough for the ever growing family. Harry and Ginny were given a pretty silver candelabrum. Teddy received a picture book of muggle fairy-tales. Andromeda was given a new hearth rug that matched the one Teddy, Harry, and Ron had managed to destroy. Everyone loved the gifts she had taken so much time to choose and make.

After all, Hermione thought, gifts were an expression of caring about the people who received them.

Hermione received many wonderful gifts as well, but nothing so far from Ron.

The packages under the tree started to dwindle. Then at last Mr. Weasley pulled out a small gift and read the tag.

"To Hermione, Love Ron."

Ron tried to take the gift, but Hermione already was opening it. She decided to just get it over with, but the quicker the better. She was trying not to look up so that Ron wouldn't be able to read her face.

The box was a pretty color red and very small and light. Hermione had no idea what it could be.

She pulled out a velvet pouch and into her hand fell a ring.

Not just any ring but the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was made of white gold, with an oval cut, emerald stone in the center. It was surrounded by small round diamonds which caught every ray of light and reflected them.

Hermione was speechless.

She looked up, straight into Ron's eyes.

She didn't say anything and for a moment neither did he, then he said, "Umm… I hope you like it…I…Uh…was just wondering…if umm…you might…you know…marry me?"

Hermione couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she felt like her heart was going to pound through her chest. She knew she wasn't capable of saying anything.

So she nodded.

She nodded and smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks. She jumped up and hugged him.

Everyone in the room converged upon them both with hugging and crying. The moment was enhanced ten-fold when Teddy grabbed his godfather's wand, and managed to fill the room with a bright green shower of bubbles.

"Mary Kissmiss," the little toddler squealed, and everybody laughed.

Hermione had received the perfect Christmas gift, at last.


End file.
